You Are So Lovely and Have a Wonderful Name Hahah Please Date Me?
by HPandPJnerd19568
Summary: Harry moves to Forks, Washington, where he runs into our resident shifter, who has just imprinted on him and really wants Harry to like him. Oneshot, Harry/Jacob


Harry stood, his chest heaving. Two wands were clutched in his hands, the body of Voldemort lying in front of him, though Harry couldn't see it past the bodies of students and adults alike swarming around him. Harry heard cheering, crying, celebrating, though the noise seemed dim and far away. His vision blackened on the edges, and Harry felt relief flooding him even as he collapsed from magical and physical exhaustion.

Harry woke up in the Hospital wing, surrounded by others injured in the war. His cot was the same, and he was ignored by Pomfrey who was casting diagnostic spells on someone Harry couldn't name. The familiarity unsettled him, like something was crawling under his skin. It was seeking, searching for something Harry couldn't grasp. He was able to slip out of the hospital wing undisturbed; most of the patients were asleep or were too consumed with their injuries to notice him.

He found his wand in his pocket still, and a quick _tempus_ told him he'd been asleep for roughly a day, which didn't surprise him. He walked the familiar path of Hogwarts' halls, heading for where apparation was no longer blocked; whether or not the wards were even up was a mystery to him, but the walk felt needed. He ran into a few people, other students with their families who thanked him or smiled at him. Harry gave them weary smiles back.

He apparated to Grimmauld Place, knowing it was the only home he had at the moment. Harry intended to change that, and he wanted to go far away from the Wizarding world and its painful memories. At least for a little while.

Harry had a depressing amount of belongings that denoted the entirety of his life. Even after the items and well-wishes he had been given before he left, Harry only had a large suitcase to take out of the baggage claim. Apparation was uncomfortable, and planes were worse. Harry spent a few years traveling, but he found that no where was as quiet as he wanted. It had taken a few different country changes before he had decided to leave Europe entirely. Eventually, he settled in Washinton, the weight of his suitcase comforting in an odd way. Harry didn't like risking magic in a group, and carrying his luggage like everyone else felt… freeing. He was no one, here. He wanted it to stay that way for once.

Harry hailed a cab, and asked it to take him to the nearest car dealership. That turned out to be a very small lot with a selection of a few nice cars, but mostly used ones with a small area for motorbikes. He'd gotten a motorbike in Spain, when he had first left, and decided that as much as he missed Sirius, that wasn't the way to remember him. Harry had a modest and used pick-up not too much later. The grocery was his next stop.

By the end of the day, Harry's small house was stocked with basics, and he was absolutely exhausted. He collapsed on the badly-transfigured bed and slept through the night.

Some searching found a listing of job opportunities within thirty or so miles. It was a small list; a mechanic, a swimming instructor, a waiter, a grocery clerk, a gas station general manager, and not much else for another twenty miles. Apparently, a town with a small population didn't have many jobs. He applied to all of them except the swimming instructor, memories of the Triwizard Tournament making him uneasy.

The first one to email him back was the listing for a waiter at a small diner in La Push.

He got used to the job quickly. It was refreshing, being unknown to everyone. He was busy, and the long hours left him tired and sleeping easy at night. Sometimes he shuffled ten or so tables, sometimes he ran the register, sometimes ran food and drinks and random condiments, or he'd have a rag on him and spend the slow hours cleaning whatever he was near; the bar had never been so shiny.

It had only been a few weeks, maybe over a month and Harry felt like he'd gotten the hang of everything, and his manager seemed to like him. Though, she always had something to say about talking to the customers more. Was it his fault he wasn't chatty? No. Was it his fault the elderly couple who came in every Saturday loved to talk about their grandkids who lived in North Carolina? Also no.

Thankfully today was a Wednesday, and he had no chatty regulars on Wednesdays. He was cleaning a table in the corner when some new customers he hadn't seen yet sat themselves several yards away in a booth. The other waitress on shift, Tamme, had a small number of people to ring out on the register, so Harry knew she wouldn't be getting the new table. Tucking his cleaning rag into his apron and grabbing his notepad, he set off towards the table. He hadn't noticed how… muscular the men were until he was almost at them, since he'd been focused on cleaning.

Jacob bounced slightly as he sat in the plushy booth. The diner smelled amazing, something so… enticing was in the air. "How come we haven't eaten here in so long?" Jacob asked Seth, who was opening a menu that had been wedged between a cup of straws and the wall.

"Not sure, I think something about the cook insulting someone in the tribe," Seth shrugged, motioning for Jacob to grab a menu. As he did, the wonderful smell grew closer until someone walked in front of their table, and a melodic voice was asking him something which Jacob didn't catch.

"Lemonade, please," Seth said. Jacob found himself struggling to close his mouth and look away, let alone answer. His brain was yelling at him, telling him he needed to do _something_, he needed to grab this person and learn all about his life and his name and whether or not his black hair and high cheekbones came from his mothers or fathers side and how long he'd been working here and-

Something kicked him in the leg. Jacob jerked, glaring at Seth. "He'll have a water, sorry," Seth said to the waiter, motioning apologetically towards Jacob. The waiter nodded and walked away with a slightly wary glance towards Jacob. Jacob found himself following the waiter with his eyes as he walked back behind him towards what must be the kitchen. Seth hit his arm, snapping Jacob back to him. "Dude, what the fuck was that?" He asked, leaning over the table. Jacob matched his stance, lowering his voice.

"I-I don't… I think I imprinted, Seth," he said, having to clear his throat. He felt oddly choked, an emptiness in his chest rearing up in him.

Seth's eyes widened. He leaned closer to Jacob, his voice a whisper. "You-the waiter? You imprinted on the waiter? Dude!" Seth smacked his arm -again- hard enough to make the booth shake. "You have to talk to him! Like a human though, without the drool."

Jacob's heart dropped. "I drooled?"

Before Seth could answer, the smell was back in his nostrils and the waiter came back with their drinks in hand. "Did you two need more time to look at the menu?"

Jacob's whole body strained towards the voice, his eyes zeroing in on the name tag that _Harry_ wore. That was an absolutely wonderful name. Jacob had never heard a better one in his life. "Yes please," Seth said for them both. Harry nodded, starting to walk away, and Jacob felt a need rise in his chest. He _had _to talk to him. He had to impress him and introduced himself and-

"I'm sorry about that, Harry," Jacob said. Harry stopped to look back at him. "That was rude of me, and I got distracted. I'm sorry. I'm Jacob, by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jacob gave him (what he thought was) his best smile, and he thought he did okay by the small smile Harry gave in return, which Jacob also thought was the most wonderful thing ever. He wanted to make Harry laugh and smile so wide his cheeks hurt and he wanted to-

"Thank you, Jacob. I'll be back in a few minutes to check back in with you guys." Harry gave a final smile before walking away. Jacob restrained himself from looking at Harry as he walked away, but only barely. He picked up his menu with a long sigh.

"Decent recovery, you definitely took him off guard with that smile, though you did _sort of_ look like you were trying to bite his head off," Seth commented with a light-hearted smile. Jacob glared at him, and resolutely focused on his menu while tuning out Seth's laughter. He was determined not to embarrass himself again. It would be just like him to mess up his order and ruin his chances even more. His only help was that he was starving, and the pulling from his gut distracted from the pulling on his heart. It felt like he was attuned to Harry's movement, his whole body aching to be closer.

Harry came back like promised, and Jacob was able to smoothly pull off his order and give Harry a dazzling smile. Unfortunately, Harry was too busy writing his order down to see. Jacob deflated a bit when Harry walked away.

"If this is what imprinting looks like I think I'd be okay without it."

"Shut up, Seth."

"No, seriously. You got a crazy spit globe right," Seth pointed to the corner of his mouth, "there. And I think I saw him looking at it too."

Jacob quickly wiped his mouth, even if he didn't believe Seth. At least, he hoped Seth was joking. He didn't respond, although the silence quickly had him twiddling with his thumbs. "Do you think he's interested?" Jacob asked eventually.

Seth looked up from his lemonade, considering Jacob. "Honestly, I don't know. Like, how many people here are gay, you know?" Seth paused, playing with his straw. "But maybe you'll get lucky. He sounds British, and maybe things are, like, more diverse or something over there. Wouldn't hurt to try, you know?"

Jacob nodded. It definitely wouldn't hurt to try. Well, maybe it'd hurt his ego or his pride, but he could get over that.

Harry came back at some point, balancing their dishes on his arm. Jacob found himself focusing on the muscles stretching underneath the white shirt, and clasped his hands tightly under the table to keep himself from grabbing out. He could _wait_ for that kind of thing. He was _patient_ and _polite_ and-

"Anything else I can get for you?" Harry asked, looking between them.

"No, thank you, it looks delicious," Seth said, but Jacob wasn't ready for him to leave.

"Are you new in town?"

Seth was trying to give him warning signals, but Jacob ignored him in favor of watching Harry. He got the distinct vibe that Harry wanted to be doing something else -Jacob hoped he was just busy- , but he was desperate to talk to his imprint. "I suppose I'm still new, yeah. Got a house and moved here for a month and a half or so," Harry smiled.

"You got a house? How old are you? You look, like, sixteen," Seth asked. Jacob was afraid Seth had insulted Harry, but the waiter huffed good-naturedly at the question.

"I know, I've gotten that a lot actually. I turned eighteen back in July, but I've always been small for my age," Harry rolled his eyes.

Jacob laughed at Seth's sour face. "He's like three years older than you," Jacob said to Seth, before he turned back to Harry with another attempt at a dashing smile, "If it makes you feel any better, I always get mistaken for older than I am, so I can sympathize."

"And how old is that? I'd guess early twenties, but that's probably too much based on what you said."

"Turned nineteen in February, actually." Jacob saw Harry flick his eyes across him, delight lighting inside of him. That _had _to be attraction, Jacob was absolutely sure of it.

"You're right, that is younger than I'd think. Well, I do have some other things I need to do, but I will check back in on you guys later. Enjoy your meal." Harry left with a nod and a smile, this time leaving Jacob feeling light and airy. Seth snorted at him as Jacob started to eat with a star-struck smile on his face.

"You look ridiculous."

"I'm a man now, Seth. Love does that kind of thing to a person." Seth punched him in the arm -_again_\- and they laughed together. The food was delicious, and Jacob decided that they needed to eat here more often, regardless of whether or not Harry worked here or the cook insulted someone in the tribe. The steak? Cooked to _perfection_.

Jacob was excited for Harry to come back, both so he could talk to him again and so he could tell him how delicious the meal was, but it wasn't Harry that came and collected their plates, but a different waitress with blond hair. She left their bill and told them they could pay upfront and to have a nice day. Again, Jacob felt himself deflating. He was hoping to see Harry again.

"Maybe his shift ended?" Seth offered. Jacob nodded.

"Start the car up, I'll pay. Bring in around front, yeah?" Jacob threw Seth the keys, who caught them easily and walked out with a nod. Jacob went to the register, which had been manned by the waitress who had given them their bill when they walked in. To his delight, Harry stood there instead, glancing between the receipts on the counter and something on the screen. Jacob walked up to him, all smiles.

Harry looked up, smiling once he saw Jacob. His eyes moved up and down, and a small frown came to his face as Jacob handed him his bill. Feeling bold and desperate, Jacob wanted to know what had caused that frown. "What's got your pants in a twist?" Jacob asked in hopefully a joking voice. Harry snorted a bit.

"I think there's something in the water here that makes American's taller," Harry said, gesturing to Jacob. That was when he noticed that Harry did only come up to around his neck, which made Jacob's wolf purr _just a little_. Studying Harry a bit closer, Jacob came to the conclusion that along with being painfully attractive, Harry looked like he would fit very well in Jacobs arms.

Jacob laughed happily. "Don't feel bad, I tend to dwarf everyone."

Harry smiled. "Cash or card today?"

Flustered, Jacob got out his money, wishing the transaction would take longer and he'd have a better excuse to stay. Outside, Seth honked the horn of Jacob's car. "You have a very nice name, by the way. I hope you have a good day, Harry."

Harry looked at him surprised. "Thank you, no one has ever told me that before. And you too, Jacob. Come again!"

* * *

Jacob did come back, two days later and very desperate. This time he was alone, and hoped it would be a slow day and Harry would be here and willing to talk to him again. The ache in his chest had been horrible. It had taken all the self control he had in his body to wait this long. His father had finally kicked him out, telling him to come back when he was done moping.

The same booth he sat in on Wednesday had been unoccupied, so he sat there again. He got nervous when he saw a brunette woman helping a table not far from him, but his worries were squashed when a wonderful smell came in range and Harry appeared in front of him.

"Hello again. Jacob, was it?" He said, smiling.

"Yes, you remembered!" Jacob was absolutely delighted.

"Sort of hard to forget someone like you," Harry smiled, and Jacob got the distinct feeling that Harry was flirting. Jacob felt like he was floating on cloud nine.

"You are too, Harry. And not just cause you're new, or British, or anything like that," Jacob flustered, bouncing his leg. "You have a wonderful name, too!" And he was definitely botching it now. Hadn't he said that last time? Jacob looked at the seat across form him, hoping he wasn't blushing.

"Thank you, Jacob," he looked back, finding Harry leaning against the seat with his body facing towards him. His posture was still welcoming, so Jacob figured he hadn't messed up too badly. "Now, what can I get you to drink today?"

"Uhm- hot tea, please. Peppermint, if you have it."

"Sorry, only green tea. Sweetened or unsweetened?"

"That's fine, absolutely. Sweetened, please." Harry nodded and left. Jacob felt like he was taking his heart with him, but thankfully Harry returned quickly.

"So, back again so soon? I'll admit, it is nice seeing someone else around my age. We mostly get elderly people and the sort." Harry was leaning against the other booth again, casting a quick glance around the restaurant. He didn't seem to be in a rush.

"Yeah, I'd bet. I live on the reserve not far from here, so I'm surrounded by the same faces day in and day out. That's why I like going out here, get away from all of those crazies for a few hours,"

Harry laughed, and though he tried not to, Jacob _knew_ his chest had puffed up a bit. "That's La Push, right? Yeah, I live just on the edge of it. How long have you lived there?"

"My entire life, actually. Most of us have."

Harry's head tilted. "Really?" He asked, excitement coloring his tone. "Do you happen to know any mechanics who are trustworthy? My car has been making some concerning noises and I haven't had a chance to look too deep into it."

Jacob felt himself lighting up. This was his chance! "Actually, yes. You happen to be looking at La Push's only -and best- mechanic. But I wouldn't come into the store, they'll absolutely overcharge you. But I could take a look at it myself and help you out without running you dry."

Harry beamed. "Really? That sounds fantastic. How much for an estimate?"

Jacob's brain felt like it was working a mile a minute. "How about I order, and then I'll have that answer for you by the time the food gets here?" Jacob couldn't believe he had said that without stuttering.

"Sounds great. And do you know what you're having today?"

* * *

Jacob felt his nerves going haywire. But he could do this, he knew he could. He just had to be his regular, charismatic self. He had to be smooth. Play it cool. Just-

"Here is that for you, Jacob. How's it look?"

Jacob's stomach churned, but he was able to smile. "It looks delicious, thank you."

Harry smiled, and instead of leaning against the booth he sat in the seat across from him. "So, you come up with a price yet?"

"Yes, I have, actually," Jacob cleared his throat. His heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. Cool, charismatic, friendly. "I will take a look and help you to the best of my abilities… if you will go on a date with me, Harry."

Harry blinked rapidly, brow furrowing. Jacob felt his nausea growing almost as quickly as his dread. "Wait, are you tossing me right now?"

Jacob frowned. "I don't… know what that means." _I've ruined it he's never going to talk to me again oh god I'm never going to know my imprint-_

"Like, are you joking with me?" Harry said slowly, watching him carefully. The scrutiny made Jacob feel an odd combination of nervous that his imprint would find something he didn't like, and happy that he had so much of his imprints attention.

"No! Of course not, I wouldn't joke about something like that. I...would like to take you out on a date, Harry." Jacob tried his best to smile, and though Harry still seemed doubtful, he was smiling too.

"Okay then, Jacob. I will accept your… offer. Does that come before or after the repair?"

"Oh, I think after would be okay. And then we can decide how much I deserve by how well I did?" Jacob honestly couldn't believe how smooth he was being right now. But he was smirking, and Harry's face was flushed just a little bit, and Jacob thanked whatever shifter gods were on his side that day.

"Okay then, Jacob. How does...tomorrow, four in the afternoon sound?"

"That sounds great." Jacob beamed.

"I'll be right back, then," Harry got up and left with a smirk. He came back shortly with Jacobs bill and a note that had his phone number and address listed. "I'll see you tomorrow," Harry winked. Jacob thought he might pass out. Tomorrow couldn't come any sooner.

* * *

It was windy when Jacob pulled into the driveway to Harry's small house. There was nothing else in the driveway, so Jacob assumed the car he'd be looking at was in the garage. He knocked on the door, hearing rustling within that he wouldn't have been able to catch without his heightened hearing. A minute later Harry opened the door, his hair disheveled and looking relaxed in a way Jacob hadn't seen him when he was working.

"Hey, thank you for coming. You're welcome in, I just need to get my shoes on." Harry told him as he walked away from the door. Jacob walked in, making sure the door was closed as he was overtaken with how much everything smelled like..._Harry_. It was delightful.

Once he was done, Harry offered him something to drink and led him to the garage. Jacob was left relatively alone, though Harry would pop in every once in awhile to see if he needed anything. Occasionally he would ask for a tool, and Harry would leave and come back with it, to Jacob's surprise. He didn't think someone like Harry would have the tools he did, but he supposed that was just a pleasant surprise.

A few hours later, Jacob walked back into Harry's house, grease streaked down his arms visible (purposefully) having left his jacket hanging by the door, leaving him in his tank-top. He hoped Harry liked the look. "I think she's done. Seemed to just be an issue with the suspension, but there was something tricky with the brakes that also needed attention. She should be good, if not better than when you got her."

Harry looked up from where he sat on the couch when he walked in, and had since moved to stand close to Jacob. "That is fantastic, thank you. You really are the best mechanic, hm?"

"I would certainly like to think so."

"Well, I would say you did fantastic. So I can imagine the payment for such a wonderful job would be a bit… pricey." Harry smirked at him. Jacobs heart did several front flips.

"I would still love to take you on a date. And maybe I can earn a goodnight kiss by the end of the night?" _Too bold, too bold, you scared him, oh no too bol-_

Harry gave him a heart-stopping smile. "Yeah, maybe. Sunday, seven?"

"That sounds wonderful. I will pick you up then, Harry." Feeling perhaps too confident, Jacob grabbed Harry's hand and lightly kissed his knuckles. Harry was flushing when he looked up, and Jacob couldn't help the smile on his face as he turned away, but Harry grabbed his shoulder and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"A tip. For… doing… so well. Yeah. I'll see you Sunday, then," Harry smiled. Jacob loved the butterflies in his stomach as walked out. They remained the whole drive home; he couldn't complain. He walked into his house with a dopey smile on his face. He walked past his father -who laughed at him- and went to his room to flop on his bed, smiling through the day.

* * *

The butterflies returned full force when he knocked on Harry's door. He heard a crash and cursing, making him concerned when the door opened. Harry looked great in his button-down, though he was slightly crouched over and rubbing his shin. "Sorry about that, I seemed to have forgotten where a certain table was placed," Harry chuckled, "you're welcome in, I just need to get my shoes," he said, running upstairs. Jacob watched after him, smiling softly.

Jacob found himself staring when Harry came back down. The green shirt looked wonderful on him, as did the dark jeans and leather boots that looked a bit different than anything else he'd ever seen. "I look alright, then?" Harry asked, catching Jacob staring.

Embarrassed, Jacob chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Harry stood next to him and smiled. "You look nice too. Are we going to go, now?"

"Yes we are. I was thinking that taking your pickup might be more pleasant than my bike? I'll drive if you'd like."

Harry nodded, heading for the garage. "That sounds alright, since I don't know where I'm going. After you."

The car ride had been a mixture of wonderful and torture. Harry's scent was wonderful and overwhelming, and it took a lot of strength to keep himself composed through it. But it was a short ride, and soon they were being seated with menus.

After they placed their order and the conversation paused, Harry folded his hands under his chin and looked at him seriously. "I hope this doesn't offend you or anything, but I know that you aren't human, at least not completely, and I would like to know what it is you are. No one can hear us of course, don't worry about that."

"W-what?"

"You're not human, and I'm curious. I'm not either, if it makes you feel better. We can trade information if you'd like, but you do have to go first, since I asked first."

A very, very small part of Jacob was worried about how Harry knew that and whether or not it made him a danger to the pack, but a much bigger part of him took in Harry's soft smile and caring eyes and the longing in his chest and knew it would be okay and that it would be so much easier to get Harry to be with him and to explain the imprinting if he knew what Jacob was.

"We call it being a shifter. Most of us in the tribe can do it, or have done it or will be able to. We shift into wolves. Like a… like a pack. We're a pack." It came in a rush, but Jacob stopped himself before he told Harry everything. It felt relieving to tell Harry about it, like he had gotten some unknown weight off his chest. And Harry was chewing his steak thoughtfully, studying Jacob. He didn't seem disgusted or scared, and it made Jacob hopeful.

"If it isn't rude to ask, do you stay the age you are when you change, or you keep aging and lose your powers somehow at a certain age? Or do you grow into more abilities besides the natural scent, sight and such enhancement? Does your kind have mates or something similar?" Harry fired off questions quickly, almost more quickly than Jacob could catch.

Jacob leaned across the table. "You're sure no one can hear us?"

"I promise."

Jacob leaned back then, trying to process the questions Harry had asked. "Well… we don't get any more powers, no. And most of us come into our wolf when we're in our teens, though some of us are late bloomers. Our pack leader is older than most of us. And we stay looking that way until we… we decide to let go of our wolf. That means we can't shift any more, of course. We become human again. But we really don't come into the wolf unless there is some sort of threat from the blood suckers, so whenever the new kids start to transform, it's usually in some sort of...crisis type of situation, but that was handled before you got into town," Jacob explained slowly, making sure he was giving Harry the correct information. Harry seemed very interested, and he didn't want to let him down.

"That's odd, I haven't heard of that type of shifter before… and of course, that would be in reaction to those vampires on the outskirts of Forks… And what about mates? Is it like a marriage where you can pick whoever and are able to divorce? Would you create some sort of bond with them?"

"Those vampires are the Cullen's, yeah. They caused a lot of trouble, but it should all be done and settled. They're also what we call 'veggie vamps,' so they only feed off of animals, which is still gross to me. And, well, we have this thing called Imprinting," Jacob paused, gathering his courage, "We don't get to pick. It's a… one in a lifetime thing, and once we find them, we're… entranced, some would say. Obsessed. No one else holds a candle to them, and we end up caring for almost nothing else besides the pack. But if the Imprintee objects, well… I've never seen it, but the elders say its bad." Jacob paused, waiting for Harry to process and respond.

Harry played with his food, staring at his lemonade in thought. Jacob thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. "Veggie vamps, interesting. And the imprinting idea is quite enticing, I'll admit. Whoever you end up with will be lucky for sure. And of course, if you find them and we're dating or something, no hard feelings there. Though I imagine imprinting is quite rare…" Harry paused. Jacob opened his mouth to correct him -_how could Harry not have understood that he's my imprint- _but Harry continued before Jacob could say anything.

"Well I did promise I would tell you about myself," Harry started, settling his fork down, "I am a wizard, with magic and all the abracadabra and much more." Harry stopped to laugh at Jacobs slack jaw. "And while wizards do age slower than muggles -that is, people who can't cast magic- I actually came into possession of some very special artifacts that make me what is called the Master of Death. That title brings immortality for me, so I don't age. My hair and nails grow, but not much else besides that. I'm actually in my late twenties, but I won't age a day past eighteen. Also means I won't get any taller," Harry commented, taking a sip of his drink.

Jacob's mind was swirling. _Wizard, imprint, magic, immortal. Mate. Doesn't age. Mate. Doesn't age. Don't have to give up my wolf. Doesn't age. Mate. Doesn't ag-_

When Jacob came out of his thoughts Harry had sent his payment with the waiter. "You didn't have to pay," Jacob managed to say. Harry laughed at him.

"Don't worry. Are you okay? Do you want to head back to mine now?"

"Yeah that… that sounds good."

The car ride had been a pleasant silence, though Jacob saw his knuckles going white on the steering wheel occasionally. When he made it to Harry's door, he grabbed Harry's arm softly before he could unlock it. Jacob gathered his courage, looking at Harry's lovely green eyes.

"I did meet him." He blurted. Harry looked at him in confusion.

"Who?"

"My-my imprint. I met him." Jacob rushed out. Harry looked up at him, a wonderful smile gracing his lips.

"Really? What's his name, then?" Harry stepped closer, his scent now taking up Jacobs everything despite the breeze trying to pull it away. Jacob grabbed one of Harry's hands, rubbing it against his face.

"Well, it is a...very nice name."

Harry stroked the side of his face. "Do you want to come inside for a bit? I think you earned a bit more than a goodnight kiss."

Jacob's pants were far too tight. And this was going far too well for him to believe. "I would like that a lot."

Harry waved his hand, and the door opened somehow. Jacob was pulled along into the house and shoved onto the couch before he could say anything. And then Harry was on his lap, and Jacob's hands flew to Harry's waist, and soft lips met his own. Jacob moaned softly into Harry's mouth, overcome with bliss. Jacob soon flipped them over so that Harry lay on the couch and Jacob hovered over him. Harry's hands fluttered over his chest, under his shirt and around his waist. Jacob moved to kiss down Harry's neck, wanting to leave a mark, a claim. Harry's hands dipped a little lower, and Jacob moaned into Harry's neck as they brushed over his aching cock. He heard Harry laugh just a little, and decided he didn't mind if Harry kept touching him.

"Want to go upstairs?" Harry breathed, now grabbing Jacobs cock fully through his jeans, squeezing in a maddening way.

"Too far," Jacob moaned. He removed his own shirt, satisfied by how it distracted Harry, who ran his hands up and down his abs. "Sit up." He ordered, happy when Harry listened quickly. He lifted Harry's shirt off, relieved to be able to touch him. "You are… irresistible, Harry." Jacob whispered, staring. Harry flushed nicely up his chest and neck. "How far do you want to go?"

Harry looked away from his chest to pull him down and kissed him gently. "How far would you like to go tonight, handsome?"

Jacob shook his head, once more kissing the sides of Harry's face and jaw. "I don't think you understood me before, darling. I meant what I said about our lives being focused on our imprints once we find them. Absolutely anything you want Harry, name it. It's yours." Jacob breathed onto Harry's skin, finding that he squirmed if he played with Harry's ear. Harry moaned, grip tightening around his shoulders.

"You should fuck me, like now." Harry whispered. Jacob trembled, his cock aching against his jeans. He stood to take them off, taking Harry's off once he nodded his consent. Harry stood and sat Jacob down again, dropping to his knees, pulling down his underwear and grabbing his cock. Jacob arched into Harry's hand.

"Oh, Harry, please," Jacob begged, one hand fluttering around Harry's messy curls while the other clenched around his thigh. Harry pressed closed lips against his cock, and Jacob groaned and threw his head back, eyes closed. "Pleas-oh!" Harry took his cock in his mouth, though he couldn't fit much of it. Jacobs eyes fluttered and his hands grew more secure in Harry's hair. Harry bobbed on his cock, pulling desperate noises out of Jacob, who eventually moved Harry off of him, gasping. "I don't want to come so soon," he panted, looking down at Harry. His cock twitched at the sight.

Harry sat on his needs, hand wrapped around his cock and lips shiny with saliva. His hand looked tiny, holding Jacob's cock. Jacob had Harry lay down on the couch. Jacob hovered over Harry, throwing his underwear to the side and stroking his cock a few times. Harry sighed happily, eyes closing. Jacob nudged two fingers from his other hand against Harry's mouth. "Suck."

And _God_, did he. Harry made his fingers look tasty, with his tongue twirling and dancing around them. When Jacob got impatient enough, he took them out and circled them against Harry's hole. Harry twitched at the wetness, though he spread his legs wider. Jacob stuck one finger gently inside Harry, stretching and searching for that one little spot that he knew would make Harry writhe. He knew he had found it when Harry arched and gasped, and kept rubbing that spot until he slid another finger into Harry. When Harry was moaning against him and pushing himself against Jacobs fingers, gently fucking himself on them, Jacob stuck in a third finger and stretched Harry further.

"I cannot fucking wait longer," Harry panted, waving his hand. A wooden stick soared into his hand. Harry waved it and murmured a few words. Jacob felt Harry get wetter and looser and jerked his hand out in shock.

"What did you…?"

"I cast some spells that would help me take you, and you should really be doing that now, please," Harry asked, spreading his legs fully. Aching, Jacob lined himself up, one hand holding him up next to Harry's head and the other one guiding his cock into Harry's entrance. Harry moaned loudly in his ear. It took everything Jacob had not to buck wildly into Harry's tight hole. He tried to slide in slow, but Harry wrapped his legs around Jacobs waist and jerked him forward until he slipped all the way into Harry. They moaned together, Jacob panting with the effort of not moving _and_ holding himself up.

"Please start fucking me Jacob, I really want you t- oh! Oh! Oh god, Jacob!" Harry cried out, struggling to breathe as Jacob pumped in and out of him. He grabbed Harry's thighs and leaned back so he could pound into Harry and watch his cock slide in and out of his hole. Harry's eyes were rolled in the back of his head, his hands grasping wildly at the pillows, alternating between struggling to breathe and crying out.

It made Jacob want to fuck him harder, he had to make Harry come on his cock, had to make his imprint feel good and know that it was Jacob who was fucking him and making him feel like this. Jacob adjusted his angle until Harry was gasping loudly at each of his thrusts, and then he sped up trying to hit Harry's prostate as much as possible. Harry cried out loudly, and came all over his chest. Jacob gasped at how tight Harry squeezed him, and felt himself getting larger inside of Harry as he came, until he couldn't pull out of Harry anymore and he lay there, spurting his come inside Harry's hole and watching it leak out the sides around his cock, dripping down onto the couch.

Jacob tried to pull out once he caught his breath, but couldn't, finding himself stuck inside Harry. "I… didn't know about that," Jacob commented, laughing a bit as he rolled them over so Harry lay on his chest. Harry moaned at the movement, no doubt feeling Jacobs hardness pressing inside him.

"Did you… did you fucking knot me?" Harry murmured into his neck

"Is that what that's called?" Jacob asked, running small circles on Harry's back with his thumb. He had been right; Harry fit very nicely in his arms.

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "Wonder what other tricks you have up your sleeve," he mumbled.

"Well, we have plenty of time to find out, don't we?" Jacob kissed the top of Harry's head, getting comfortable as sleep overtook him.


End file.
